Development Log
Development history from beta version 0.11 is detailed on this page. Summary shown first followed with more detailed changes. 2013 November Beta Phase 1 begins 4th november 2013 Beta 0.11-0.16: minor bugfixes, art updates and aesthetic changes committed. UPDATE: beta 0.11 (6th) * Fixed bug when setting active character to enemy rogue * Fixed skillbar mouse-over effects * Fixed server to properly update character buffs when crafting a currently equipped item Post UPDATE: beta 0.14 (7th) * Expeditions now correctly run even when Treasure screen closed * Permanent version text at bottom right of screen * Graphics options moved from Login to Preloader screen * Inventory scrollbar improved * Bugs with Flawless, Epic, Legendary and Unreal items fixed * Bugs with permanent buffs fixed * Notification added to reward screen if new maps received * Gold/essence should be properly deducted when spent * Character names now # to help with player identification UPDATE: beta 0.16 (8th) * Continued to work on various desync bugs * Inventory sorting improved * Added timeout of 60 seconds for loading battles * Treasure map count properly updating Beta 0.2-0.21-0.22: balance changes, friend system introduced. Beta 0.20 - The Friendlist update (13th) * Friend system and challenging added * All classes base health increased * Various rogue archery skill changes * Rogue damage now a mixture of agility and strength (rather than agility only) * Damage calculation order changed to increase multi-hit attack usefulness and make damage debuffs slightly less powerful Beta 0.21 - Friends and balance fixes (16th) Friends fixes: * Online status of friends now updates (~15second timer) * Canceling challenges smoothed out * Friends list spacing fixed * Challenges now provide same rewards as single matches Balance changes: * Health reduced slightly across all characters * Health regeneration re-balanced * All item enchantments brought down slightly 2013 December Beta 0.3 (major update): *Golem of the Ruins event: a series of progressively difficult battles with a boss in the final battle. *Rogues' skills check whether the character carries a bow or a dagger. *Graphics and sound options are available (albeit limited). *Many aesthetic changes. Beta 0.32: *Balance changes to most skills: Vile Insult and most magic skills have been nerfed. *Inventory shows icons for item slots that has no item occupying it. *Major bugfixes, less freezes and smoother gameplay. *Artifacts added Beta 0.33-0.34-0.35-0.37: *Female champion models added to the game. *Enemy mobs each are given labels and names. *Many sound effects added. *Combat bugs fixed. 2014 January The public beta was temporarily shut down, becoming a developer-only test game. 2014 March Beta Phase 2 begins 27th march 2014 Beta 0.8: *Beta phase 2 began and it is available again for the public. *Players start from level 1 and an entirely intact skill tree, as well as with one companion. *New Yog-Sothoth event. *Built-in tutorial stages with interactive battles and characters. *Most skills got reworked and/or renamed (overall damage dealt and energy rates became lower and more balanced). *Custom character creation, more champions are got with levelling up. Beta 0.826: *The first build available for a bigger beta community. *Players start from level 1 and an entirely intact skill tree, as well as with one companion. *A new chat function is introduced, where basic messages like "Good luck!" and "Well played!" can be sent to the other player during a battle. *NPC parties only appear in single battles and only if the game finds no human opponent for a certain time. *Balance fixes initiated, most notably: **rogue items need higher strength and agility to equip, **bows have much higher base damage, **Setup duration reduced to 25%, Deep Freeze slows by 35%, most archer skills cost less stamina to use and various other skill nerfs. *Various other bugfixes. 2014 April Beta 0.843: *New daily quest option: a series of mini-quests can be completed in order to receive a reward, such as trading and arena fights. *Diamonds are available to earn via third-party websites and services. *Treasure maps are available for diamonds in the shop. *Balance fix: agility rates are significantly less effective, so that base rogue damage output and overall speed is reduced. 2014 May Beta 0.880: *New guilds option: players can start their own guild or join an existing one. The most successful and richest guilds get a name on a top list. *The shop has an extended stock: class-specific item sets are available at a reduced prize, as well as customizations are added (as of the version, they cannot be purchased). *Runes provide smaller boosts, particularly elemental and stat bonuses. Beta 0.8987: *Added inventory slot purchase *Added xp and reward bonuses for fighting humans in single and arena *Customization icon fix *Item generation fix (no more +range on swords, etc) *Passing exploit fixed *Various small bugs Beta 0.8988: *Speed changed to follow a diminishing returns curve *Balance changes to damage and health *Balance change to hp regen *Added map drops to Arena and Event rewards *Incorrect XP gain fix *Various small bugs Beta 0.8989 *Gem crafting added *Gem shards drop from battle *Enemy quit/disconnect xp fixed *Speed boosted on all classes *Item magical effects restrained *Slight hp buffs *Slight dagger buff and bow nerf Beta 0.8990 *Daily rewards added *Items now properly showing global stats *Surrender/disconnect crash bug fixed *Daily guild contribution limit added *Shards codes added *Cheaper expeditions and respecializations *Heroic Pack premium purchase added 2014 June Beta 0.8991 * Progress quests added (ONLY Recruit, more tomorrow!) * Do not claim final Recruit progress quest. Could lead to bugs. Please wait for tomorrows update. * GUI Update with daily quest button * Party screen should include gem stats Beta 0.8992 * Fighter, Veteran, and Master progress ranks added * Inventory sorting options added to gem screen * Altered error log to stop updating after error occurs (“= ERROR =”) * Fixes for AFK 1009 errors (hopefully) * Fix for single match progress bug Released version - 2014 July beta 0.91 (last beta update) July 11th * Added 50% diamond bonus for first purchase (or next for previous buyers) * Added separate "received diamonds" popup for purchases * Side quest events now require main event completion (lines need update) * Battle chat updated and spamblocker fixed * Kong stats added * Low level AI battles added * Gem sound added Official release July 15th (Kong platform) July 19th No version change * Improved scrollbars * Added scrolling to town, guild, and battle chat * Possible fix for tutorial breaks No version change * Massively improved town square loading speed by progressively loading players instead of loading all at the same time v1.0 changelog * Added Town Square balancing * Removed unnecessary error logging * Tweaked Ice spells * Added “maintenance” messages to warn about updates/server issues v1.001 changelog * Fixed maintenance bug * Fixed town square bug * Increased damage from attribute points * Increased health from attribute points * Possible “bleed out” battle finish fix * Fixed Ice percentages bug v1.002 changelog * Improved matchmaking system * Change character name on Appearance respec * Full username shown when mouse over player name (top left/right) * Guilds ranked by level * “AI Battle” button added to Single Match (less rewards/xp) * Town squares should populate better * Various minor bugfixes v1.004 changelog * Added "Obelisk of Kayur" event * Added Kayur Guard & Sniper cosmetics * Revamped matchmaking & rating systems * Improved resistance calculations * Darkened equipped items * Various minor bug fixes v1.005 changelog * Added last login and level to guild member buttons (must relogin twice to update old accounts) * Buffed health and damage from attributes * Slight modification to speed calculation * Additional reporting for failed battle connect bug * Various bugfixes 2014 August The Brawl update v1.006 changelog (Major update) * Added "Brawl" gamemode available at 6 & 12 AM/PM (level 10+) * Added skulls, obtained by killing characters in PvP and used to join brawls * New "Bazaar" magical item shop * Big discounts on premium purchases * New UI style (we know you don't like it, in a week you won't even remember the old one) * Huge balance changes based on player feedback * Added "Plundering" to post-combat and Battle Arena reward screen * PvP fix: Player disconnect during loading will not break the battle * PvP fix: Player disconnect during battle will not end battle prematurely * XP curve lowered (25-75% less battles per level) 2014 September v1.010 changelog (Major update) * Added "Fort" with 5 buildings * Forts introduced at level 3, tutorial altered * All heal skills reformulated: will x 14 x (1.0 for Heal, less for other skills) * Added +burn to Blazing Weapons * Minor tweaks to a few stun skills * Increased bow rogue range in Brawls * Added Brawl score ticks * Improved inventory "Show all/equipped/unequipped" * Fixed a few loading screen reward banners * VIP construction cooldown reduction * First purchase +50% diamond bonus reset v1.013 changelog (semi major) * New Event "The Kayur Awakening" released * Combat Mastery released (unlocks at level 5 Barracks) * Slightly reduced bow Rogue range in brawl * No combat balance changes * Chat player name highlight * Various fixes 2014 October v1.014 changelog 1st *Added 3 new events *Added Mutations: Fleeting, Gigantism, Aura *Added Mystery Box *Mutations/Mystery Box unlock with level 5 Academy *Added new cosmetics *Modified mastery system: Daily point limit shared by earned/paid & Points now drop from single matches and Arena v1.017 changelog (Major updates) 17 oct 2014 * Added new weekly Tournament. Fight PvP to gain points for rewards! Resets Monday 12AM EST. * Added Tourney Shop with items purchasable with tournament rewards (RP). * Updated tier system for level 20+. Tier titles have been modified. * Added base stat previews, gold cost, and "set old stats" button to first Respecialization screen. * A few skill changes. 2014 November v1.022 changelog (major update) Guild Brawls added (3/9 AM/PM EST) (28 nov 2014) * Guild Brawls cost/rewards are currently the same as standard brawls * There is no advanced matchmaking for Guild Brawls at the moment * Guild Brawl rankings/tournaments coming soon * Possible fix for memory leak * Guildless player emblem/perk removal fix * Portraits now updating properly when unequipping mutations * Open Recruitment guild list fixed * Guild creation cost lowered to 8000 gold * 50% diamonds "first purchase" diamond reset 2014 December No version change 5th *Snow is falling in Titania... *Various client bugfixes *Fixed open recruitment guild listings *Added "disable weather" to options *Guild Brawls added to Brawl "sword" notifier *Prep for Newgrounds release 2015 January 2015 February 2015 March v1.034 changelog "Guild Warfare" update (March 29th 2015) * Disabled Initiation event and mug redemption * Added Guild Warfare: See help popups in-game (on Warfare screens) * Added Guild Roles: Officer, Veteran, and Recruit (accessed by clicking green + next to member name) * Guild Rankings replaced with Hot Matches (shows 5 most active Warfare matchups) * Added Item Ascension: Requires level 5 Sanctum * Added Essence Refinery: Requires level 5 Sanctum * IMPORTANT: Guild Warfare will officially begin Monday March 30th. This Sunday is a test period to work out bugs and ensure everything is running smoothly. There will be no "Winner" rewards nor any effect on win/loss record. 2015 April v1.035 changelog (4th april 2015) * Inactive guilds will be removed from Guild Warfare matchmaking during weekly rollover * Leaders of removed guilds can rejoin Warfare by visiting the Guild screen * Guild Mutiny added, allowing members to replace inactive guild leader * Mutiny button will appear when leader has been inactive for 14+ days * If the ratio of "members in mutiny" to "total active members" is greater than 75%, the mutiny will occur * New leader will be selected from list of mutineers based on gold contribution * Ascension now requires level 15 Sanctum * Ascension level cost multiplier increased * Refined Essence diamond cost increased * Refined Essence now drops from various rewards * Various chat announcements hidden * Guild Warfare matchup button now highlights winning guild * Added checks to matchmaking system to find cause of delayed matching v1.036 changelog (12th april 2015) * Added Warfare activity log * Added guild gold total to Officer/Veteran screen * Ascension/Refinery now require Sanctum level 12 * Fixed heal amount bug * Reduced poison tick and increased duration * Crafted items can no longer be used in melding * Still working on slow matchmaking bug Update (no version change) (17th april 2015) * 1 crafted item now allowed per meld * Item info popup now shows if item was crafted * Fixed guildless player "Hot Matches" screen * Improved Open Recruitment sorting (now sorts by level) * Prep for Kizi/Y8 portals * Client asset organization improved (Please report strange crashes!) v1.037 changelog "Guild Castles" update (24th april 2015) * -Guild Castles have been added! All guilds start with a base castle which can be upgraded providing additional HP during enemy attacks. * -Castle visually upgrades every 4-5 levels (100 total levels) * -Castle color scheme can be modified by guild leader on the Information screen (Manage) for 10,000 gold. * -Castle color scheme can be viewed by members on Guild Progress screen. * -Added 5 new chat rooms (Strategy Discussion 1/2, Guild Recruitment 1/2, and Player Help) * -Stone Blocks used in castle construction are in short supply! Griswald will reward you for collecting as many as you can! * -6 new "Builder Brawlers" weapon cosmetics have been added and drop randomly! * -New "Castle Pack" added to Diamond Shop. * -"Savage" builder weapons can be found in Stone Block rewards, the Shop, and the Castle Pack! * -Matchmaking change: Players can no longer be matched with tier+1 if on a losing streak. * -Tier change: A permanent 1% buff to gold/essence gained from selling/salvaging is now added based on tier. * -Player names and score now fade in after 5 seconds during Guild Warfare battles. * -Guild War "Hot Matches" increased to two pages. * -AFK Brawlers now receive minimal rewards. * -You can now click away game announcements (bottom scroller) 2015 May No updates entered dark age 2015 June v1.038 changelog "Trinkets" update (5th june 2015) * -The Castle event is officially complete. * -New system "Trinkets" added * -Trinket screen available via Inventory * -Trinket capsules are earned by completing daily task list * -You will also receive a free capsule with your Day 7 daily rewards! * -More ways to earn capsules are coming soon! * -Trinket Reclaim - gain trinket dust based on rarity/level of trinket * -Trinket Enhance - increase level (and power) of trinket by using trinket dust * -Trinket Combine - combine two identical max level trinkets to receive next stage * -Currently 26 trinkets exist across 5 different rarities, more coming soon! * -View help popup on TrinketEnhance screen to learn more * -Added "Trinket Pack" to Diamond shop, includes two free Trinket Capsules * -Remove "Boosts" section from Shop, added "Trinkets" * -Guild News text now selectable * -Major bug fix possibly responsible for some battle/brawl crashes * -Fixed Guild Warfare "Hot Matches" pages * -Tons of small fixes/changes which have accumulated over the past month+ since last update * -+50% First Purchase Diamond Bonus reset! 2015 July v1.041 (Silent update) 8th Bug fix 2015 August v1.045 changelog "Recruitment" update (13th aug 2015) * -New recruitment/referral system available on Community screen * -Share your recruitment link with friends to earn recruiter points * -Get rewards when you achieve recruitment milestones (10,25,50,100,250,400...) * -Points gained for referrals leveling - Lvl 5: 1, lvl 10: 5, lvl 15: 10, lvl 20: 20 * -Points are also gained when your referrals buy diamonds! * -Recruiter "Halo" and "Unreal Halo" cosmetics included in rewards * -"Recruiter Pack" holiday pack released with base Trinket Capsule bonus * -Anniversary Update will be completely disabled soon! Make sure to claim any remaining rewards! * -Facebook will be launching soon! * -+50% First Purchase Diamond Bonus will be resetting soon! If you've been waiting to get some diamonds make sure to buy them soon to get double the bonus! 2015 September V1.049 (Silent update) 25th Boss Icon hidden on loading screen to prevent refresh abuse. 2015 October 2015 November V1.056 (Silent Update) 27th Grab the free "Black Magic Friday" pack in the Diamond shop! Also check out the huge bonuses available on the 3 one-time purchase packs! The packs are available until Monday 11:59PM EST. 2015 December v1.057 changelog The Thanksgiving "Pilgrim Attack" Redemption period! (4th December 2015) * The Thanksgiving Pilgrim Attack is just about over! * You have 7 days to claim your Achievement rewards * You can no longer check in, boss battle, or find event cosmetics during play * Boss ladder and guild ladder rankings are final! * Guild members added during redemption will not receive guild achievement rewards! If you leave your current guild before claiming your guild achievement reward it will be lost! * Collection, Supporter, and Overall achievement ranks can still be increased by diamond purchases. v1.058 changelog "Frosty's Holiday Havoc" Special Event! (12th December 2015) * The Holiday Havoc event has begun! * New Event Boss, Collection, Player & Guild Ladders, and Achievements! * You must "Check in" daily to participate in Collection and Boss attacks! * Each event screen has its own help button providing a brief description * Event will run for 20 days before entering the Redemption period! * Event Boss: Frosty! * Collection: Gifts (Max 8/day) * Limited Cosmetics: 4x Holiday hats and 4x Wrapped weapons! * Slaughter's Hat and Reindeer Antlers can drop from Basic and Elite expeditions (5% chance) * Limited Trinket Capsule: Holiday Capsule (9 new trinkets) * Limited Diamond Pack: The Frosty Pack * Frosty Pack only cosmetics: 4x Candy Cane weapons! * Daily rewards and tasks now drop Holiday Trinket Capsules * Boss Ladder, Guild Ladder, and Overall achievement ranks are not final until Redemption! * New feature "Alteration" added to Blacksmith! (Requires level 15) * Select the rune you which to change and pay the required Refined Essence to re-enchant the item. The unselected rune will not change! * Alteration allows you to selectively re-roll an items enchantments when you already have a major or minor rune you like. * Alteration draws from the full unweighted pool of major or minor runes, improving your ability to get runes deemed "less desirable" yet relevant to your strategy! * Alteration cost formula: ItemRarity * 50 where ItemRarity is 1-8 (8 being Legendary and Unreal) * All diamond purchases $25+ now give event supporter credit. * Daily reward gold/essence/shard amounts increased. no version change (18th) Alteration has been re-enabled (refresh required). Along with fixing some bugs, it has also been improved to not select a magical enchantment which the item already has, further improving your odds of getting that perfect combination! No version change (20th) Refreshing the game to get the latest client will add a new option called "Low Statbars". Enabling this option will move all character hp/stamina/speed bars to a lower position. This should help when fighting extra tall enemies like Frosty smile emoticon 2016 Category:Logs